User talk:Ejep520
Welcome Hi there! Feel free to stop by and say hello. As a player/contributer, I'm somewhat new to this. Please be gentle; this is the first wiki I've contributed to in any meaningful sense. Thanks! Ejep520 (talk) 18:42, January 22, 2017 (UTC) YEE HAW! My inbox got slammed this morning with notices of your recent edits! I LOVE THAT! I hope you're in for the long haul and make a ton more edits and additions. Thank you for your awesome work! :I noticed your name a lot when I was updating photos! I don't know when these stats changed, but I'm glad you appreciated all my changes! :Ejep520 (talk) 11:25, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Not only do I appreciate it, I encourage it! I just don't have the time or inclination to play EQII much anymore. After working diligently on the Wiki for 365 days straight... I'm pretty sure I burned myself out. I'm lucky to play 2 to 3 times a month, and even then, for only a few hours at a time. ::Keep up the GREAT work! I love seeing corrections, modifications, and updates to articles I may have previously worked on! It's a never-ending task! ::Take Care and Thanks Again! 15:25, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Alchemist Essentials Volume 22 Hi! I saw your edit on Alchemist Essentials Volume 22 and wanted to share some information with you. #If its equip or item doesn't matter when the article exsits. #Poitions are items not Charm optional ones now, a while back daybreak or soe changed all of them. (even you can equip em, they don't say so) At some point i'll reach those articles and will replace the linking to plain wiki links like -- 09:17, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :Hey Chilli! I'll concede point #2, but I've seen otherwise regarding the item/equip template. I've been using Category:Articles with item redlinks to find and go after red links. If you change those back to the article will show back up in that category-- I think because the follows that link forward and looks for an with a valid itemtype. Since I've already got your ear, I did want to ask about a related topic: Do we have an item type for trash/sellable loot that is not "Treasured Loot" or "Arcane Loot" but just plain ol' "A merchant might pay a few coin for this." stuff? -- Ejep520 (talk) 12:13, August 22, 2017 (UTC) ::there are some redlink categories .. Category:Articles with redlinks ::the item one adds them to Category:Articles with item redlinks, Equip adds them to Category:Articles with equipment redlinks and so on. those templates only check if the article exists if not add to category. they don't check which Template is used on that article. ::the category the arcticles get added to is different then yup. I use/used because to shows the "most" wanted ones ;) ::Yeah "Looted Treasure" and you set aaxp if you gain aaxp for looting it. ::-- 18:11, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Armguards of Ro Achievements Thanks for your edit on Armguards of Ro Achievements! Looks like i forgot to add the "slotcolor =none" in my parsing, i fixed my parser and will run a update again on the ones i've done allready Update will take a bit, ~12000 items done so far -- 17:02, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :It could be worse. -- Ejep520 (talk) 00:18, September 2, 2017 (UTC) items Hi! Thanks for helping with the item clear up. Please feel free to use my database with the preparsed items at my homepage. You can look up items based on census information converted to eq2.wikia template format there. The information you'll see there is same as i upload with my bot. -- 17:57, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :I was looking at the homepage, did a sample search on something I already worked on, looked at the result and thought, "I can do better than that," and then I noticed the link... and you had done better than that! Hah! Bravo, Chilli! Do most editors know about this? :Ejep520 (talk) 18:39, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Not yet i wanted to test it some, if ppl like it and wanna use it more i prolly just added to the outer resources so ppl can search one click search actually. ::I know that side doesn't have a fancy look, it is really made for plain functionality. ::The database is actually the database where i keep track of the double names, recipes and what else not. ::-- 20:02, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :::User:Ejep520 likes this. :::Ejep520 (talk) 20:14, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Point Taken Hehe … point taken, Ejep. I did consider contacting you directly. My decision was swayed as I also wanted to inform Chilli regarding my second point (regarding Census) and of course he's an administrator. Other than that, I'm always happy to chat with fellow Wikipedians as I'm retired and have plenty of spare time. Cheers Maladryn (talk) 18:12, October 4, 2019 (UTC) :There's lots and lots of little things to learn in the Fandom system that differ from Wikipedia, and every Fandom wiki is different. For example, the Fandom editor is especially picky about making sure HTML tags all get closed, even tags. If it doesn't see that they're closed, it'll carry over the pink highlighting, as if the text were being modified by something in the HTML tag. As you can see here, I've put a closing tag on your line breaks and now the pink is limited to the line breaks. :Another thing to consider is on the User Talk pages, like this one, there's a red button near the top that allows you to start a new topic. That makes a new section automagically and names it based on what you put in the field that's usually reserved for the edit summary. :I'm a student, so I have a little more time than some. -- Ejep520 (talk) 19:26, October 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks for your response and your tips. I'll try to remember them despite my addled brain taking increasingly longer to commit things to memory. Ahhhh yes ... I remember my student days with fondness (I grew up in the 60's) happy times! Take care Maladryn (talk) 19:52, October 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Just in case it isn't obvious when you go uploading next, I took a screenshot of my own system and added an arrow so you can see where the dropdown is for selecting the correct license. There's a few to choose from, and one for generic EQ2 screen grabs if you're really really not sure. See also Everquest 2 Wiki:Screenshots -- Ejep520 (talk) 21:23, October 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::Just a note about the tag: ::::* is the only typing version that "breaks" the pink preview in the editor ::::* and are working fine with the pink preview in the editor :::: anyway no matter how you write it, the result in the article is the same :) :::: -- 14:19, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Hi, eJep! Rosyposy Rainblossom (talk) 21:20, October 27, 2019 (UTC) YEE HAW! I didn't know you could add toons to the wiki! How cool! Rosyposy Rainblossom (talk) 20:24, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :You sure can, Rosy! -- Ejep520 (talk) 21:09, January 12, 2020 (UTC)